Tes yeux océans
by AydenQuileute
Summary: OS - L'enfance, les jeux, l'adolescence, les sorties secrètes, les baignades, puis le passage vers l'âge adulte. Sirius a vécu tout ça. Et lorsque la mort l'appelle, ces souvenirs remontent tous à la surface, surtout ses yeux, à elle.


Tes yeux océans

* * *

><p>Je meurs d'amour, d'un amour sans fin, sans nom, insensé, désespéré, perdu !<p>

Alfred de Musset à George Sand.

…

_Say Something_ - Pentatonix

* * *

><p>Je vois <em>ses <em>yeux. Eclatants, assombris par la peur. Je sens la vie s'échapper de mon corps, pour se perdre je ne sais où. Mon cœur ne bat plus, mes paupières restent ouvertes et je bascule en arrière.

Je sens le froid s'infiltrer par les pores de ma peau, puis se glisser aux côtés de mon sang glacé par la mort. L'eau coule le long de mes cheveux, puis de mes paupières. Je ferme automatiquement les yeux. L'eau ruisselle toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin… Jusqu'à ce que je l'entende marteler le sol.

Je me sens bien, je me sens vivre. Et je me sens mort. J'ouvre lentement les yeux, des milliers d'étoiles accrochées au ciel m'entourent. Je tends le bras et arrive à en toucher une. Elle me brûle la peau, je m'écarte. Je regarde mes doigts, la brûlure est partie. Je marche vers une étoile bleue, elle me rappelle ses yeux…

Elle brille. Je m'approche doucement d'elle, méfiant. Elle m'hypnotise. J'essaie de la toucher et elle part plus loin. Elle file à travers le ciel, et je lui cours après. Elle me fuit. Je la suis. Elle finit par s'arrêter près d'un lac. Je me penche à la surface de l'eau sans réussir à voir mon reflet. L'étoile tourne au centre du lac. Je saute.

J'atterris dans l'eau sans éclaboussures, comme si je n'avais jamais sauté. Je m'enfonce dans l'eau, je me noie. Des bras marins sortent de l'ombre sous-marine et s'agrippent à ma taille. Je me bats contre les tentacules marines et dans un dernier effort, lève les bras vers le seul point de lumière que j'aperçois.

C'est alors que l'étoile bleue se dirige à toute vitesse vers moi. Je la vois, de plus en plus grande, de plus en plus éblouissante. Je ferme les yeux devant la vive lumière et sens ma poitrine exploser. Mes bras et mes jambes sont expulsés vers l'arrière, ainsi que ma tête. Une douleur sans nom s'empare alors de mon être. Les rouages de mon cerveau s'activent à une vitesse folle. Des paysages tout aussi différents les uns des autres défilent derrière mes paupières closes. Puis, plus rien. Plus de douleur, plus de bruit. Rien.

C'est alors que l'air implose dans mes poumons. J'ouvre les yeux, et _la _vois. Ses cheveux d'or entourent son visage porcelaine, pendant que ses mains attrapent mes bars, me tirant sur la plage. Je souris, qu'elle est belle…

« Tu n'es qu'un idiot, Sirius… »

Elle rit et je la suis dans son fou rire. Le soleil se cache derrière sa silhouette qui m'apparait comme la septième merveille du monde. Elle arrête de rire, et se mord la lèvre. Je souris toujours autant, et regarde devant moi. La mer se perd à l'horizon, les vagues se jettent contre la paroi rocheuse à nos côtés. Je sens les petits grains de sable se coller contre ma peau.

Je tourne la tête à droite et l'aperçoit en train de s'éloigner en marchant le long de la mer. L'eau salée vient se frotter contre ses chevilles blanches puis finie par s'enfoncer dans le sable.

Je vois lentement ses pieds s'enfoncer à leur tour. Elle rit, moi aussi. Je pose ma tête contre le sable chaud, et regarde le ciel. Les étoiles me fixent avec intérêt. Depuis quand fait-il nuit ?

« Sirius… ! »

Je me lève d'un coup et malgré l'absence de lumière, je distingue son torse s'introduire de plus en plus loin dans le sable. Je cours en sa direction, je scande son prénom. Elle hurle, elle _pleure_. Je cours toujours plus vite, mais elle semble s'éloigner. J'arrive enfin à sa hauteur et je vois ses yeux bleus avant de tomber sur le sable brûlant. Je rampe. Des murs de pierre se dressent devant moi. J'escalade les pics rocheux qui me font obstacles lorsque la roche devient poussière. Je me retrouve alors avec un océan de douleur qui jaillit devant moi. Je nage parmi les algues collantes. Je discerne son ombre. Je nage de plus belle. Je vois ses yeux bleus, ses cheveux d'or flotter à ses côtés. Elle me sourit. Elle me dit qu'elle m'aime.

L'eau s'infiltre dans sa bouche. Elle ferme ses yeux. Elle coule au fond de l'océan. Elle se noie. Je la suis. J'attrape son bras et essaie de la ramener à la surface. Je manque d'air. Je la regarde, qu'elle est belle…

Je m'accroche désespérément à elle, et cale ma tête contre son épaule. Je ferme les yeux, je rêve.

Je souris, elle est là. Elle est belle, dans mes bras.

Tout est doux, tout est silencieux. Elle est là…

« Sirius ? »

J'entends _sa voix_ et ouvre les yeux. Pourquoi je ne vois aucune lumière ? Un tissu doux frotte contre ma joue, je l'attrape et tire dessus.

« Sirius ? Ne me dis pas que tu es dans l'armoire de mes parents… »

J'entends ses pas se précipiter vers l'endroit où je suis. Je me presse contre le froid du bois derrière moi. Les jambes repliées contre ma poitrine, je retiens ma respiration.

« Ferme les yeux, j'arrive… »

Je m'exécute, attendant impatiemment son arrivée. Je me décale vers la droite, lui laissant une place à mes côtés. La porte s'ouvre, la lumière traverse mes paupières. Mes yeux restent fermés, elle me l'a demandé. Le noir revient à la place qui lui revient de droit. Je sens ses petites mains se coller contre mon bras.

« J'ai peur du noir, Sirius… »

Je la serre contre moi, et sens ses doux cheveux frotter contre mon nez. Une odeur mentholée s'en dégage. Je respire un grand coup. J'espère ainsi graver à jamais cette odeur dans ma mémoire, ne jamais l'oublier. Elle pose sa petite tête blonde contre mon épaule et je sens de l'eau goutter le long de mon bras. J'amène mes mains vers son visage, et touchent les larmes qui ne cessent de couler le long de ses joues.

« J'ai peur… »

J'aimerais tellement la rassurer, mais tous les mots que je connais se perdent dans ma bouche. La porte s'ouvre un peu et un trait de lumière illumine son regard. Ses yeux rougis par ses pleurs ne perdent aucunement de leur beauté. Je ne saurais décrire le bleu qui occupe ses iris. Un mélange des couleurs qui peuplent les profondeurs des océans. Elle ancre son regard dans le mien et je me sens blême face à elle.

Alors que je me perds dans l'immensité de ses yeux, j'entends un bruit soudain près de la chambre. Elle se ressaisit, essuie ses larmes et sort précipitamment de notre cachette. J'essaie de la retenir par le bras mais elle m'échappe. Je la vois courir vers la porte, ses cheveux s'envolent autour d'elle. Le soleil les illumine et toutes traces de pleurs s'effacent de son visage d'enfant. Elle ouvre délicatement la porte, passe une jambe en dehors de notre endroit secret, puis la deuxième. Et avant de la refermer, j'entrevois son regard indéfinissable. Un courant d'air claque la porte de l'armoire et je me retrouve seul pour combattre ma propre peur : la solitude.

Je ne peux plus. Je ne sais plus. Combattre seul, face à ce néant. Je n'y arrive plus.

Je recule, toujours plus loin, sans jamais toucher le fond. Jusqu'à ce que j'entende des bruits de fête et des cris de joie. Je me retourne et ouvre grand les yeux. Une salle grandiose avec ses murs blancs et ses chandeliers en argent s'ouvre devant moi. Des tables çà et là drapées de vert émeraude et de gris recouvrent le sol de marbre. Un unique espace, au centre, ne comporte rien d'autre qu'une femme et un homme. L'homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux d'aciers fixe au loin alors qu'il fait valser la femme aux yeux bleus dans une robe blanche. Tout le monde applaudit et personne ne pense à regarder les yeux brillants de la mariée.

Non, elle n'est pas heureuse.

Je la vois murmurer mon prénom de ses lèvres peintes en rouge, alors que son regard se plante dans le mien, empli d'incompréhension.

Je me détourne, et me fraye un chemin parmi la foule d'invités. Elle quitte l'homme et me court après. Je l'entends marteler le sol de ses talons. Je me mets aussitôt à courir en direction de la sortie, que je n'aperçois pas. Je cours à en perdre le souffle, sans la trouver. Et je la sens se rapprocher de moi.

Je m'arrête, sa main vient se loger sur mon épaule. Elle colle sa poitrine contre mon dos, et je sens son cœur battre la chamade. Elle plonge ses mains dans mes cheveux noirs ténèbres. Elle me chuchote de sa voix innocente dans le creux de l'oreille…

« Je suis désolée… »

Ces mots deviennent mon pire cauchemar, je décale son bras de mon épaule, et il retombe mollement contre ma hanche. J'aimerais me retourner et pouvoir goûter pour la première fois à ses lèvres. Je ne cède pas, et je marche. Je vois enfin la sortie, et cours dehors.

Après avoir franchi les portes je sens le vide s'offrir à mes pieds. Je chute, je tombe. Le vent fouette mon visage, ainsi que des branches. Je me retourne et vois Poudlard au loin. Je perçois un feuillage sous mon corps, je regarde en dessous de moi. Des arbres, de différentes tailles. Des centaures, qui galopent au loin. Je m'écrase sur une grande branche, puis sur une autre, puis encore une autre… J'atterri sur le dos, dans une prairie. La Forêt Interdite ? Je sens le sol vibrer sous mon corps, et entends des hennissements ainsi que quelques bribes de paroles. Les centaures…

Je me relève, je cours. Je ne sais pas où je vais, je ne sais pas comment atteindre la cour de Poudlard… Je cours, je perds mon pied dans une racine, je tombe. Je me relève, je ne dois pas m'arrêter.

J'aperçois le Lac Noir au loin. Une fille aux cheveux blonds s'y baigne. Elle est seule et joue en faisant des plongeons dans l'eau. Elle se cache sous l'eau, puis ressort, des larmes de plaisir collées aux yeux. Elle _lui _ressemble…

Je décide de courir en sa direction, pourrait-elle m'aider… ? Je regarde derrière moi, les centaures ne me suivent pas. Je ralentis ma cadence, et marche toujours en direction de la fille. Plus je m'avance, et plus je trouve une ressemblance entre _elle _et la fille qui se baigne.

Je me rapproche, elle ne me voit pas. Je me cache derrière un bosquet et la regarde nager. Elle semble heureuse. Elle regarde le ciel et les gouttes de pluie s'attardent sur son visage. Il pleut. Elle sourit. Elle tourne sa tête vers moi et je cache la mienne derrière le bosquet. Elle ne doit pas me voir.

« Sirius ? Je t'ai vu… »

Alors c'était bien _elle_… Je sors de ma cachette, m'approche de la berge et elle me rejoint. Elle s'allonge dans l'eau et me regarde en souriant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me rejoindre, idiot ? »

Je souris à mon tour, et enlève mon T-Shirt et mon pantalon. Je me retrouve en caleçon devant elle. Où sont passées mes chaussettes et mes chaussures ? A la vue de son visage angélique, je ne me pose plus la question et saute dans l'eau. Je l'éclabousse. Elle cambre sa tête vers l'arrière, ouvre sa bouche et j'aperçois ses dents blanches comme les fleurs d'aubépines. Le son cristallin de son rire s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres. Je nage vers elle et elle s'éloigne en riant. _Inaccessible._

« Si nos parents nous voyaient… »

Mon sourire disparait. Je pose mes doigts mouillés sur ses lèvres. Elle ne doit pas parler, pas d'eux, pas maintenant. Je vois dans ses yeux qu'elle s'excuse, je vois qu'elle a peur. Je la prends alors dans mes bras. Je maintiens sa tête contre mon épaule et elle entoure mon buste de ses longues jambes fines. Je ne sais pas si ce sont les larmes ou les gouttes de pluie qui coulent le long de mon dos mais je cherche à tout prix à les enlever.

Je me laisse couler dans l'eau lagon du Lac, _elle_, toujours accrochée à moi. On coule, toujours plus loin, toujours plus bas. Ses jambes glissent le long des miennes et une algue entoure nos pieds. Les sirènes s'approchent de nous, en colère. Elles crient, elles nous menacent de leurs tridents.

On les ignore, on les oublie. Pour une fois, on pense à nous. Je sors son visage de mon cou, et le tient devant le mien. Les sirènes sont-elles parties ? Ou continuent-elles de nous regarder ? Je ne saurais le dire, je ne regarde que ses yeux. Cette fois-ci, je sais qu'elle pleure. Ses larmes n'ont pas le temps de couler le long de ses joues que l'eau les emporte. Elle ferme les yeux, je ne le fais pas. J'approche mes doigts de ses paupières, les caresse…

Je dessine le contour de son nez, puis de sa bouche. J'entrouvre ses lèvres de mon doigt. Je m'apprête à les toucher des miennes. Je m'avance, lentement. Je ferme les yeux. Je m'avance, un peu plus. Et j'embrasse, le vide.

J'ouvre les yeux, la cherche. Et je la vois couler dans les abysses du Lac, ses cheveux dorés se mêlant aux algues. Elle tend ses bras vers moi mais son sourire me dit de ne pas la suivre. Je la regarde partir, je la regarde s'éloigner. Je ferme les yeux, je n'arrive plus à me voir la perdre. Je n'y arrive plus… Je n'essaie plus. Je sais juste fermer les yeux et attendre que la mort l'enveloppe.

J'attends, je dors.

Un cri strident me sort de mon sommeil. J'ouvre les yeux. Un long couloir sombre se dresse devant moi. Un sceau où quelques parapluies poussiéreux reposent décore le couloir. Sur le mur, un tableau hurle. Le cri strident… Je m'avance, regarde la femme qui compose la toile. J'ai toujours voulu l'appeler maman… Je n'ai jamais essayé. Sans la regarder, je recouvre sa toile d'un manteau noir qui traine au sol. Elle se tait.

Je marche dans l'ombre, sans m'arrêter. Je vois les escaliers. Je monte les marches. Premier étage, je monte toujours. Deuxième étage, je monte encore. Troisième étage, je m'arrête. C'était l'étage pour les invités quand j'étais jeune.

J'entends l'eau couler dans une des pièces. J'ouvre la porte et entre. La fenêtre est ouverte ainsi qu'une porte blanche qui donnait sur la salle de bain. Je vois alors une baignoire aux rebords dorés pleine d'eau fumante, y sortir, se glisser sur le sol et se poser sur le tapis vert qui le recouvre. La vapeur s'élève et disparait par la fenêtre. Je m'approche de la baignoire, plonge ma main dans l'eau et tourne la tête vers la porte ouverte.

Puis je _la _vois. Devant le miroir, dénudée, elle se maquille. Elle arrête ses mouvements et me fixe à travers le miroir. Elle se retourne, me sourit.

« Je t'attendais… »

Je lui souris. Et je sens une main traverser mon corps. A l'un de ses doigts, une bague aux armoiries malefoyienne. Le trou dans mon abdomen s'élargit, laissant la place à un bras. Je sens les parois de mon corps se déchirer puis un homme entier sort de mon corps. Alors que j'essaie avec peine de me remettre de cette expérience, il s'approche d'elle, l'embrasse en mettant ses mains brusques autour de ses hanches fragiles. Il la porte et la jette dans l'eau. Après s'être sauvagement débarrassé de ses vêtements, il se couche sur elle. Je ne veux pas voir la suite.

Je sors précipitamment de la pièce, je dévale les escaliers. Je rate une marche et tombe. Je finis en bas, le dos courbaturés et les lèvres en sang. Je me relève avec peine. Je cours, j'entends ma mère rire, j'entends _ses _gémissements. J'atteins la porte, tourne la poignée. Elle ne s'ouvre pas. Je tombe et m'adosse à la porte. Je ramène mes genoux contre mon poitrail et cache ma tête dans mes genoux.

Mes épaules sursautent, mes joues se mouillent. Je les entends encore, toujours… Je pousse mon dos contre la porte, et enfin, elle s'ouvre. Je vois Buck et lui saute sur le dos. Je discerne dans son regard qu'il me demande où aller.

« Loin. Loin d'ici… »

Il décolle et le vent me berce. Je me couche sur son cou et caresse ses plumes. Il vole toujours plus haut. Le froid me mord la peau, mais rien n'est plus douloureux que ce que je viens de voir. Les larmes ne se tarissent pas. Elle continue de couler, il continue de voler. Les yeux fermés, j'essaie de me fondre dans le corps de ce majestueux hypogriffe. Je n'y arrive pas.

Le vol est long, mes larmes se sont glacées à cause du froid. Buck entame une chute vers le sol. La vitesse me rend vivant. J'hurle, je souris. Puis je me souviens d'_elle_. Toutes traces de vie s'effacent. Je ne suis plus.

Il atterrit près d'un cimetière. Je pousse la porte en fer. Elle braille. La neige recouvre les tombes. Un calme olympien règne dans ce lieu. Je marche parmi les sépultures. Je marche sans n'en regarder aucune. Je regarde juste devant moi, essayant d'oublier. Lorsqu'au loin, un point rouge attire mon attention. J'avance en sa direction. Et sans m'en rendre compte, ma cadence se fait plus rapide. J'arrive devant la stèle. Une couronne de Noël trône fièrement à côté d'une citation.

_Le dernier ami à vaincre sera la mort_.

James… Si seulement il savait à quel point je m'en veux. Il m'avait prévenu. Il avait prédit que je la perdrai et que je serai seul. Il me l'avait dit. J'aimerais qu'il soit là pour me réveiller d'une grande claque à l'arrière du crâne. J'aimerais qu'elle soit là pour me dire que je suis un _idiot_… J'aimerais qu'ils soient là, eux deux.

J'entends des pleurs. Ce n'est pas moi, j'ai dû apprendre à pleurer en silence. Je me retourne et vois un garçon pleurer avec un bouquet d'aubépines dans les bras. _Ses_ fleurs préférées...

Il fait de grands gestes, il tape dans l'arbre à ses côtés. Il tombe à genoux. Il porte ses mains à ses yeux et relève la tête. Puis il hurle.

On dirait moi plus jeune, avec des cheveux blonds et _ses_ yeux.

Comment ce jeune homme peut avoir _ses_ yeux ?

Je quitte James pour rejoindre le jeune blond. Je m'approche et lis les mots sur la pierre froide. Je reconnais son prénom. C'est bien _elle_. Elle est bien… Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas le dire. Pas elle…

Je pose ma main sur l'épaule du garçon pour lui donner du courage. Il ne réagit pas. Alors je m'assoie à côté de lui et lui raconte notre histoire.

Je lui explique comment j'aimais ton sourire quand nous étions petits. Comment j'aimais quand tu mangeais ton gâteau au chocolat, des miettes partout autour de la bouche. Comment j'aimais la façon dont tu les enlevais du revers de la main.

Je lui explique comment je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Comment je suis tombé amoureux de ton sourire timide. Comment je suis tombé amoureux de tes yeux océans. Comment je suis tombé amoureux de l'eau après nos baignades.

Je lui explique comment j'ai souffert de ton absence. Comment j'ai souffert de ton mariage avec lui. Comment j'ai souffert de ton malheur. Comment j'ai souffert de ton amour pour lui. Comment j'ai souffert de ton bonheur…

Je lui explique, mais… il ne réagit pas. Pourtant je suis là, je suis bien là. Je pleure, en silence. Je suis là, à ses côtés. Et il ne me voit pas, il ne m'entend pas. _C'est comme si j'étais mort._

Mais… depuis quand ?

« Depuis… longtemps. »

Je me retourne, qu'elle est belle...Pourquoi est-elle là, devant moi ? Si je suis mort, elle ne devrait pas me voir…

« Parce que je suis comme toi… »

Je ne réalise pas ce qu'elle dit.

Alors elle change de sujet. D'un signe de menton, elle me désigne le jeune homme devant nous.

« Il est beau n'est-ce pas ? C'est ma plus grande réussite… Il aurait pu être notre fils tu sais… »

Puis, pour le première fois depuis ce qu'il me semble l'éternité, je lui parle : « Je t'ai toujours aimé, tu sais. Je ne t'ai jamais trahie ou abandonnée pour une autre. J'ai toujours espéré qu'un jour tu quittes ton mari, pour moi, pour ce fils que tu ne m'as jamais donné. Parce que je t'aime, tu comprends ?

Oui, mais je suis là maintenant… »

Tu me prends dans tes bras.

_Narcissa…_


End file.
